Perfect Illusionist
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Mordecai catches up with Benson to admit his feelings... c: human!AU


"Alright, I'm going home for the day," Benson voiced after he overlooked the park once again, as if the two clowns; Mordecai and Rigby, would come tearing through it and ruin it all over again any second. The only people left around were Pops (since he lived in the house), Skips (who waited until he was told to leave), and Mordecai. But only Mitch and Fives were told to go home... "Where's Rigby, Mordecai?" he called out to the dyed-blue-haired gangly adult with oddly placed black streaks randomly kept uncolored.

The person in question moved around to face Benson; his earring (a blue jay's feather kept on a long thin chain link that nearly touched his shoulder) smacking into his face "gracefully". As he noticed his boss nearly stomping towards him he finally answered, "Oh, he went out to get something to eat."

"How long has he been gone?" The brown haired male felt his face start to grow red in anger.

He barely heard Skips come up, the unusually fit middle-aged man looked between them, "Actually Rigby went out for some more eyeliner; you know how inconspicuous the guy wants to be about that." Rigby did wear excessive eyeliner that went thickly on the bottom and nearly to his creases on top with brown eyeshadow too, but sometimes he "spruced" it up by wearing gray eyeshadow on special occasions. None of them judged though, knowing it was just how it worked with the crazy brown haired male. Even Mordecai wore some simple eyeliner, but not so much and he liked either bright white or different blues of eyeshadow that seemed to work well on his pale-ish skin. Yet they still seemed to avoid the "femme" look regardless.

Benson rolled his eyes getting a headache, "Look, you can go home Skips," without needing another invitation the white haired man skipped away as if he had a strange limp and Mordecai watched as the medium length hair ponytail hit into the toned back, feeling too bored for comfort.

The brightly dressed boss began to fast walk down the park sidewalk to his car, but Mordecai easily caught up to the other and smiled gently, "Hey Benson, can we talk?"

"About what?" All the yelling he'd done the last week was starting to affect his throat somewhat and he needed the remainder of the weekend to help it. He had to go to work on a Saturday. Which was not fun. At all.

The answer, "Stuff," didn't help the opposing's cause for getting the older man to humor him and participate in the coming conversation.

"Fine," sighed Benson and he rubbed his stubble with his palm gently, the slight itchy feel making his distracted enough to listen; if that made any sense to anyone but himself. "What do you want?"

"Okay well, uh, wow, didn't think I'd even get this far..." trailed off the duo colored hair boy honestly, earning a slight grumble to urge him to continue or to get out of the way, "Anyways, I just wanted to say... I l-..."

Benson shut his eyes and silently counted to ten, "Look, if this is some kind of joke I swear I will force you out of my way Mord-" he was speechless after he felt gentle lips on his own, and noticed it could only be the man in his way in the first place. During everything. He would never have admitted how he felt out loud; even to himself, but he knew at least someone else knew, Skips. Even before the brunet knew himself, that's how good the whimsical man was. He was pulled back to reality when the sweet and gentle kiss was ended, after he felt a shy tongue swiping his bottom lip; almost light as a feather.

He felt lips next to his reddened ear, "I know you think you have everyone fooled with your anger and all that, but I'm not," he stiffened his body as an uncharacteristically quiet chuckle was let out, then the head pulled back into full view, "In fact; you taste and are pretty sweet, dude," the unneeded word at the end of the statement would've ruined the whole idea if he wasn't into Mordecai.

"So does this make us a couple then?" Benson crossed his arms over his chest then added, "But wanting to be a man a whole decade older than yourself will be a bit difficult," then he noticed the vigorous nodding and grinned softly at it despite himself, "Fine, but I demand respect and that you don't flirt with others or I'll be forced to amp it up."

'Amping it up' sounded perfectly fine to Mordecai, but he didn't want to push this, especially when the actually furthering of this strange relationship started moments ago. "Alright, I promise." But he knew as he brought the man into a gentle and firm hug, and had the soft head that tucked perfectly under his sharp chin; that Benson wouldn't be too angry.

He was the perfect illusionist after all...


End file.
